Caja de Sorpresa
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki no solo había llamado la atención de Victor Nikiforov en el banquete, sino también la de Sala Crispino.


Fanfic basado en Yuri on Ice, después del capítulo 10. Si no lo han visto recomiendo verlo. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Este fic nació por una publicación de una imagen de Yuuri x Sala que me gustó muchísimo por Jessica Marcela. Espero que este fic te agrade.

 **Caja de Sorpresas**

No había imaginado tanta sensualidad oculta en su inocente apariencia y su reservada forma de ser. No imaginaba cuanta explosión de deseo, pasión y energía podía demostrar un chico que durante la temporada se había mostrado esquivo y distante. Michele no dejaba de regañarla por las miradas atentas que se escapaban hacia él, de recriminarle por fijar sus ojos en un chico que estaba haciendo, según él, el ridículo en el banquete. Pero Sala Crispino no lo veía así, lo veía más bien como un estallido erógeno, una explosión burbujeante que nacía desde su vientre. Se sentía atraída, vilmente arrastrada a seguir viendo más de Yuuri Katsuki.

No le había prestado mucha atención hasta ese momento. Lo veía como un competidor más que su hermano tenía que derrotar para llegar al podio. En su última presentación, se había mostrado débil e insignificante. Y aunque sabía que era uno de los mejores, no había logrado captar más allá su interés.

Ahora, con dieciséis copas de champagne las cosas habían cambiado de forma representativa. Yuuri y Christofer se batían en el pole dance por saber quién era el mejor y Yuuri parecía que hubiera hecho eso toda su vida. Miraba sus encantos, su efervescente presencia en medio de los vítores de todo y la locura en que se había convertido una cena silvestre y común, aburrida como solían ser esos actos tan serios. Y allí estaba, convirtiéndose en el alma de la fiesta.

Ella no podía dejar de estar más entusiasmada e interesada. Quería acercarse a él.

Como era de esperarse, su hermano no se lo permitió, e irritado decidió salir por su cuenta y se la llevó para volver al hotel. Durante todo el camino en el taxi Michele no dejó de hablar de lo vergonzoso que había sido el acto, de lo estúpido que se veía Katsuki sobre todo después de escuchar que le había pedido al gran Victor Nikiforov, campeón mundial, que se convirtiera en su entrenador.

―Pero después de verlo bailar como lo hizo, ¿no crees que seguro tiene mucho que demostrar sobre el hielo? ―le dijo melosa, afincado su rostro en el hombro de su hermano mientras este la sujetaba en la cintura de forma posesiva. Michele se veía irritado, y de hecho hasta gruñó. A Sala le pareció adorable, aunque un tanto exagerado.

―Podrá ser lo que sea, pero Victor no dejará el patinaje por irse a entrenar a un perdedor.

Sala no creía lo contrario, siendo sincera con ella misma. Tampoco creía que Victor dejara el hielo por irlo a entrenar, eso era un imposible. Pero si de algo estaba segura es que prestaría más atención a la carrera de Yuuri Katsuki en lo que quedaba de la temporada. Vio cómo su hermano se desanudó la corbata y ella lo ayudó, tratando de contentarlo como ya estaba acostumbrada.

Prometía.

Llegando al hotel, su hermano se tomó un baño y pronto se acostó, quedándose dormido casi al instante. Sala se demoró más en la ducha, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había visto en medio de los bailes y las competencias entre los competidores. Lástima que Emil no había estado con ellos, hubiera sido divertido verlo allí y seguro hasta se habría animado a bailar y a retar al japonés solo para pasarla bien. Su hermano debería aprender un poco de él, dejar de ser tan gruñón y disfrutar de las oportunidades que tenía como patinador.

Por un lado, entendía los celos de su hermano. Hasta hacía poco se habían separado del patinaje en parejas para formar cada quien el patinaje de forma individual. La iniciativa había sido suya, pero lejos de desanimar a su hermano provocó que este deseara seguir su camino en la carrera del patinaje masculino. No esperaba lo contrario, por supuesto, pero a veces sentía que había una delgada línea invisible, que muchas veces obviaban los dos.

Salió de la ducha y miró a su hermano por un momento. La luz de la lámpara de noche se reflejaba en su rostro y le daba un aspecto tranquilo que cada vez costaba ver más. Ella sonrió y le quitó el teléfono de su mano, dejándolo en la mesa de al lado. Luego tomó el suyo y rió entre dientes mientras Mila, su amiga, le enviaba algunas fotografías tomadas del evento, comentaba que Victor había quedado literalmente en las nubes y que todo había sido una locura.

De nuevo, Yuuri. Las fotos enviadas ella las guardó en una carpeta oculta para que su hermano no viera nada cuando revisara su teléfono. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar quedarse en cada fotografía y pensar en lo atractivo que era, en lo gracioso que se veía y en lo sensual que debía besar esos labios si se movían así.

Sintió esa electricidad metiéndose en sus poros. Quizás era producto también del alcohol (ella había bebido un poco), pero en verdad sentía aquellas manos tocarla. Sí que le gustaría sinceramente acercarse, hablar con él, compartir una mirada y tomarle las manos.

Besarlo suavemente, luego pegar sus pechos en el pecho duro de Katsuki y saborear el champagne de su boca…

―Sala, estás mal… ―sonrió divertida, percibiendo su rostro arder. Miró hacía su hermano y se sintió un poco culpable por fantasear con otro chico en la misma habitación que compartían. Pero no podía evitarlo, ya era una mujer adulta, hecha y derecha y sentirse atraída por otro chico era algo que iba a ocurrir.

Sala decidió escribirle a Mila que la esperara en recepción para poder hablar, y sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, se puso su pijama de seda y una bata para salir de la habitación. Cuidó no hacer ruido, pero apenas comenzó a andar por el pasillo vio la figura de alguien que no creyó encontrarse a esa altura de la noche. Venía saliendo del ascensor y apenas se podía mantener en pie. Sala miró a Yuuri Katsuki agarrado de la pared, con los ojos entrecerrados, la corbata en el bolsillo y la camisa completamente desecha. Su chaqueta era arrastrada por su mano mientras parecía intentar ver el número que estaba anotado en aquella puerta.

―¡Yuuri! ―Exclamó emocionada, con los latidos a mil. ¿Sería posible que buscara su habitación? Sonaba descabellado pero por un momento la posibilidad le alegraba―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico la miró por un momento y entrecerró los ojos mientras intentaba identificarla. Sala se acercó a él, a trote lento y se detuvo cuando estuvo a su alcance.

―Eh… ¿quieres ir a Hasetsu…? ―arrastró con el tono de ebriedad que era imposible de ignorar. Sala se sonrió divertida, y tomó los lentes que tenía en sus bolsillos para ponérselo delicadamente en su rostro.

―No sé, Yuuri, ¿me quieres llevar?

La miró por un momento, como si apreciara la tersura de su piel, lo expresivo de sus ojos o quizás la piel canela que le daba ese aire exótico. Lo que Sala no se esperó es que intempestivamente Yuuri se le fuera encima, la abrazara y comenzara a restregarse sobre ella. La sorpresa la dejó muda, su rostro se coloreó y apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para abrazarle de vuelta.

―¡Será genial! ¡Nos divertiremos en Hasetsu, con Victor, con Chris….! Y Pichit, le diré a Pichit.

―¿Y quién es Pichit? ―Lo abrazó con más confianza, encantada y enternecida. Bien, Yuuri estaba ebrio, no podría esperar tener una conversación con sentido en ese momento. Pero definitivamente le agradaba el entusiasmo mostrado.

―Pichit es mi amigo. ¡Vendrá también!

Sala soltó una risita encantada y trató de sujetarlo más, sobre todo al sentir que casi le estaba tocando soportar todo su peso. Era evidente que lo que buscaba Yuuri (o lo que debía buscar) era su propia habitación, así que le haría el favor de ayudarlo a llegar.

―Oye Yuuri, ¿sabes cuál es el número de tu habitación?

―En Hasetsu hay aguas termales, y Katsudon. ¡Te gustará el Katsudon! ―Susurraba en su hombro, al borde de su oído. También dijo otras cosas en japonés que no entendió.

―Yuuri, sí, pero necesito saber el número de tu habitación. ―Sala se las arregló para arrastrarlo contra la pared y presionarlo contra ella. Se sonrió a verle la cara de despiste al japonés y se puso de puntas para besarle suavemente los labios―. Dime, para ayudarte a llegar. Luego me dirás como llegar a Hasetsu.

―¿Qué digo…? ―replicó, saboreándose sus labios. Sala le miró fijo, con sus latidos a mil. El aroma a champagna y sudor no era algo que pasara desapercibido y sus sentidos ya afiebrados empezaban a alborotarse.

―Tu habitación, Yuuri. ―Acomodó su mano sobre la mejilla del japonés, mirándolo ahora con coquetería―. Para llevarte.

―203… ―replicó perdido, y Sala le sonrió más segura. Le tomó de una mano y lo obligó a apoyarse sobre su hombro, mientras la otra le sujetaba en la cintura.

―Bien Yuuri, vamos a la 203, te fuiste un piso de más.

Durante el camino al ascensor, Yuuri no dejó de comentar que Hasetsu era precioso, que había aguas termales y su mamá hacía un delicioso estofado. Costaba creer que era el mismo chico que se desnudó en el banquete y había bailado todo tipo de ritmo en medio de la euforia de los duelos, sacando a bailar al ganador del oro del Grand Prix Junior, del Senior y hasta al medallista de plata. Recordó que había sido el mismo que incluso intentó sacar a Michele y esté se le escurrió como si el toque quemara.

Al llegar al ascensor logró apoyarlo contra el metal y sintió un momento en que Yuuri se iba a caer. Este se sujetó de su bata y se apoyó sobre su hombro mientras su mano libre parecía estudiar la anatomía de la chica. Sala para ese momento se sonrojó y tragó grueso, sintiendo la respiración de Yuuri peligrosamente cerca de su cuello. Pero él solo río, y siguió hablando de cosas incoherentes, incluso de un perro.

Cuando el ascensor bajó, casi ambos se caen en el pasillo. Sala logró atajarlo antes de una estrepitosa caída y ambos rieron divertidos. De un momento a otro Yuuri la agarró por la cintura y se dispuso a bailarla torpemente hasta que casi se caen encima de un florero.

―¡Yuuri, por favor! ―Exclamó Sala entre risa, excitada y eufórica por el extraño espectáculo. Yuuri no dejaba de reír, sonrojado y de nuevo con los lentes a punto de caerse―. ¡Eres tan divertido! ―Ella río apoyando su mano contra la nuca del japonés.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación 203 y Yuuri seguía aferrado a ella, tarareando algo mientras balbuceaba. Sala comenzó a buscar con sus manos los bolsillos del pantalón y para su sorpresa, Yuuri gimió. A ella misma se le subieron los colores de su cara y pensó que quizás estaba siendo un poco atrevida, pero justificó sus acciones ante la necesidad de conseguir la llave de la puerta.

―Sé que seguro no recordarás esto, pero, ¿te parece si mañana desayunamos juntos? ―Susurró ella, pegada muy cerca de sus labios. Yuuri la miró apenas con una sonrisa tonta.

―Me haces cosquillas…

―Lo sé, lo siento. ―Se inclinó para dejarle un beso en la comisura―. Estoy buscando tus llaves, pero no dejas de moverte.

Que difícil era esto, pensó, mientras sintió algo rozándose sus piernas. Mordió el labio e intentó concentrarse en la empresa, pero Yuuri tenía un trasero tan delicioso…

Logró sacar la tarjeta del bolsillo y Yuuri de repente pareció que se iba a caer. Antes de hacerlo, se sujetó del cuerpo de Sala provocando que se apegara mucho más. El aroma se acentuaba y Sala soltó un jadeo de sorpresa al sentirse aprisionada contra de él. Sus pechos se apretaban sobre el torso de Yuuri, y en su cuello se sentía su caliente respiración.

El hormigueo en su cuerpo aumentó. Se sentía el calor moverse entre sus brazos y bajando por sus costados para arremolinarse en su vientre. Sala tuvo que cerrar los ojos y enfocarse en lo que intentaba hacer, abrir la puerta. Aunque las manos de Yuuri se volvieron más osadas sin dejar su torpeza.

Soltó otro gemido, al sentir el agarre en su cadera. Comenzaba a sentirse mareada.

―Yuuri, por favor. ―Rio entrecortada. Rozó su nariz contra la mejilla de él mientras su mano temblorosa intentaba encontrar el seguro electrónico―. No me toques, así…

―Es muy suave… ―escuchó murmurar, y su sonrojó aumentó.

―Pero seguro no te acordarás mañana…

El seguro cedió y casi para Sala fue un alivio. Logró abrir la puerta y por un momento pensó que con ello estaba a salvo pero no contó que la falta de equilibrio de Yuuri le provocara una caída.

Ahora ella estaba sobre él, tras caer sobre la alfombra, con la luz apagada de la habitación y solo la del pasillo colándose. Sus latidos se escuchaban en su cabeza ya como tambores de guerra, precisos, potentes, y su cuerpo ya podía sentir sus pálpitos en cada punta. Sus pechos se apretaban contra él, una de sus piernas había quedado rozando la entrepierna de Yuuri. Él, debajo de ella, la miraba perdido, con los lentes a un lado, el cabello revuelto y la mirada vidriosa.

Sala levantó el rostro, sintiéndose avergonzada e intimidada. Su cuerpo temblaba y latía por todas partes, y la incómoda humedad ya demostraba sus primeros indicios de excitación. Yuuri estaba bajo de ella, mirándola fijamente. Entre la pica luz podía ver los rasgos eróticos de su rostro, fijo, pensante, como si la estuviera estudiando. Su mano seguía en su cadera y comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, dibujando la curva de sus glúteos y el inicio de su muslo. Ella tembló, se estremeció contra su cuerpo.

Ella sabía que estaba mal, que hacerlo sería un abuso para Yuuri que no estaba consciente de sus acciones. Sabía, pero…

Yuuri tocó su rostro con la otra mano, como si intentara dibujarla. Sin los lentes, le era imposible ver, pero los roces torpes y suaves de sus dedos provocaron que Sala cerrara los ojos y se dejara llevar. Se sentía tan íntimo, tan suave… ¿qué tantos contrastes tenía Yuuri Katsuki? En la pista de baile parecía un hombre seguro, arrebatador, capaz de levantar pasiones y de dejar a cualquiera sin aliento. Ahora, con esos roces, era un romántico, un tierno hombre que cuidaba su piel como si se tratara de cristal.

Sala no podía estar segura de que preferiría, pero su cuerpo latía, ya no solo su corazón. Toda su piel se encontraba receptiva y los roces provocaron que sus pensamientos dejaran de ser importantes. Se guió por el impulso que surgió con los latidos en la punta de sus labios, y para cuando lo pensó, ya estaba sobre la boca de Yuuri, temblando mientras maniobraba con la posición y el beso que había iniciado.

Yuuri respondió con torpeza, primero soltando un jadeo y luego moviendo sus labios con timidez. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, sus manos echas puños sobre la camisa de Yuuri temblaban y su boca se movía con un poco más de confianza, sorbiendo los labios y saboreando el champagne. El japonés no intentó moverse, incluso cuando Sala entre abrió sus labios mientras soltaba un suspiro, los de Yuuri estaban cerrados. Parecía concentrado en lo que ocurría y eso le dio animo a la italiana de seguir con lo que sabía era un impulso del que seguro se arrepentiría después.

Apretó más su cuerpo sobre él y movió su pierna hacía arriba, hasta frotarse contra los muslos de Yuuri. Su cabello castaño cayó a un lado de su cabeza y ella se desvivió sobre los labios que poco a poco se volvieron inmóviles, mojándolos y sorbiéndolos con avidez. Hasta que se percató, precisamente, de la ausencia de respuesta de Yuuri.

Sala se separó un tanto sofocada, y vio para su gran vergüenza que Yuuri Katsuki se había quedado dormido sobre su alfombra, con ella encima, comiéndole la boca con esmero y siendo ignorada en el proceso.

La vergüenza fue tal que casi se echaba a llorar. Le hubiera gustado despertarlo, incluso le pasó el pensamiento por la cabeza, pero al final decidió no hacerlo al verlo tan relajado y pesadamente dormido. Lo que sí hizo fue morderse sus labios y quedarse frustrada con la adrenalina a mil. Debía estar mal de la cabeza si creía que esa noche llegarían a más.

Suspiró. Cerró los ojos mientras se calmaba y los abrió cuando escuchó a Yuuri balbuceando algo entre sueños. Logró escuchar un Victor y resopló ya resignada.

―Eres toda una cajita de sorpresa, Yuuri. ―Se dijo, recostándose de nuevo sobre él mientras lo miraba dormir―. Podría ser mala pero… no lo soy, ¿sabes? Espero que si podamos desayunar mañana juntos…

Se levantó del suelo y buscó con mucho esfuerzo llevar a Yuuri a la cama, donde apenas lo medio acomodó. Tuvo la tentación de desvestirlo, pero prefirió no abusar más de su lamentable estado y lo dejó cubierto por las sábanas, plácidamente dormido con la ropa puesta. Solo le dejó los lentes al lado de la mesa para que estuvieran accesibles y por último, le dejó un delicado beso en la mejilla.

Cerró la puerta y recordó que aún tenía su celular y que Mila debía haberla estado esperando. Vio para su vergüenza el montón de mensajes de su amiga preguntando en donde estaba, que la estaba esperando y que ya estaba cansada. Se tapó la boca con su mano, recordando aún la suavidad de los labios de Yuuri. Podría decirle a su amiga la aventura que había tenido, pero prefirió callarse la boca y esperar a hablar con Yuuri al día siguiente. Quizás las cosas mejoraran, y entonces podría hablarlo. Sonriendo, decidió mentirle y decirle que se había quedado dormida y que hablarían mañana.

Cruel fue la sorpresa de que, al otro día, el japonés ya se había ido en el primer vuelto temprano a Detroit, y no tuvieron momento para hablar. Tampoco había agarrado su número, y no tenía forma de comunicarse con él. Durante el viaje de regreso al aeropuerto estuvo escribiéndole a su perfil social sin recibir respuesta, tratando de esconderse de la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano.

Al final, no hubo ningún mensaje de vuelta, hasta tres meses después.

«Lo siento, no veo estos mensajes. No esperaba que me escribieras, pero estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar.»

Sala miró la respuesta al salir de su entrenamiento matutino. Tomó la toalla y se secó el sudor de su pie, mientras leía el mensaje y miraba la foto de perfil. Sonrió comprensiva, al revisar de nuevo el perfil que en los últimos meses se había plagado de fotos de Victor etiquetándolo por doquier. Él, con lo tímido que se mostraba, apenas había puesto alguna que otra publicación, pero debía admitir que incluso para ella había sido sorpresiva la noticia de que Victor Nikiforov abandonaba la pista para entrenarle, tal como pidió Yuuri en el banquete.

«No te preocupes Yuuri. Debes estar feliz, ¿no? Espero que algún día me lleves a Hasetsu. »

Rio entre dientes, rozando con los dedos a sus labios que evocaron el recuerdo de los besos. Por lo que veía, volvería a disputar por el Grand Prix, su temporada anterior terminó antes de tiempo y fue una lástima haberlo visto abandonar todo sin haber logrado demostrar lo que era capaz. Ahora con Victor a su lado parecía que era posible ver a Yuuri Katsuki con todo su esplendor en la pista.

«Eh… estás invitada. Puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras, con gusto te recibiremos. »

Sonrió enternecida y plegó su mano en la mejilla. Yuuri se mostraba tan diferente al que vio en la pista de baile, pero pese a eso le gustaba, le llamaba la atención el aire tierno e ingenuo que desprendía en sus palabras, su amabilidad y la forma en que parecía hablarle con respeto, cuando seguramente no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido en el hotel aquella noche.

«¡Espero una invitación en persona, Yuuri Katsuki! Te veo en Rusia. ;) »

Y esta vez, esperaba tener la oportunidad de desayunar con él…

Si su hermano la dejaba.


End file.
